Otherland
by Useless monster
Summary: Bienvenidos a Otherland donde el mal es el bien y el bien es castigado con la vida de quien lo ocasione, en este lugar podrás cumplir tus mas oscuros deseos, no temas, aquí nadie juzgara el tamaño de tu demencia, con una sonrisa llena de malas intenciones serás recibido en nuestra maravillosa tierra, justo a un lado de Wonderland, Otherland te dará la bienvenida.


**Notas del autor -** Privet~ Kira trae una nueva historia, tenía esta idea hace bastante tiempo y aunque aun no esta completa y no tengo el problema del fic pero tengo la idea así que algo es algo, creo que no tengo mucho mas que decir así que eso, espero que les guste esta idea

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Alice"_ Avril lavigne

 **Advertencias -** AU. Posible Ooc. Shonen ai.

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _ **Capitulo I - Bienvenido a Otherland**_

-¿Eh?- el peli-rojo miro a todos lados -¿Este no es Wonderland?- la muchacha sentada en las raíces de un árbol lo miro de reojo

-No cariño, ese es al lado, la puerta pequeña, tomaste la roja tras la cortina equivocada, este es Otherland, bienvenido- lanzo confeti de forma distraída sin apartar la vista del libro que leía -Deberías ir al castillo, la reina...- intento reprimir la sonrisa burlesca que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios -...la reina tal vez pueda ayudarte a pasar al otro lado- Hiroto ladeo el rostro suavemente sin entender que era lo que podía hacerle tanta gracia

-¿Y cómo llego?- la chica lo miro por escasos segundos antes de hablar

-Sigue el camino rojo, luego el verde y dobla en el lago- el oji-verde frunció el ceño en señal de confusión

-Espera ¿Cual...- no alcanzo a formular su pregunta cuando la chica había cerrado el libro y puesto de pie

-Me gustaría seguir charlando pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer, nos vemos rojito- dicho esto emprendió rumbo desconocido, Hiroto observo alrededor

-¿Cuál camino rojo?- soltó un suspiro tras notar que efectivamente no había ningún camino rojo, decidió curiosear por ahí con la esperanza de encontrar el dichoso camino, mientras avanzaba sus orbes verde no dejaban de maravillarse por cada cosa que descubría, pasado unos minutos de caminar se detuvo al escuchar una suave voz tararear no muy lejos, siguió aquel sonido hasta llegar a un pequeño estanque de aguas turquesas, algunos peces tan coloridos como el arco iris y largos bigotes cual gato se amontonaban alrededor de una misteriosa muchacha de cabellera azul, Hiroto observo curioso antes de decidir acercarse –Eh, disculpa- la chica volteo a verlo con sus enormes ojos azules

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunto volcando su total atención en el peli-rojo muchacho

-Sí, es que estoy perdido y…- vio como la chica ladeaba el rostro con curiosidad -… ¿Sabes dónde está el camino rojo?- pregunto finalmente, la peli-azul apunto hacia su derecha sin apartar la mirada de él –Gracias-

-No hay de que- dicho esto volvió su atención a los pececillos de colores que habían vuelto a sumergirse y entono una nueva canción, Hiroto paso tras ella antes de seguir el camino indicado, metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras pensaba como había llegado a tal situación, soltó un suspiro resignado esperando que la dichosa reina pudiera ayudarlo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las campanas anunciaban las tres de la tarde cuando "la reina" apareció completamente "indignada" seguida del rey

-Tienes que dejar de enfadarte por todo, si sigues así tu cabello se volverá blanco… o espera ¡ya lo es!- soltó una carcajada bajo la furibunda mirada azul de la persona frente a él

-Sigue jodiéndome así y me encargare personalmente de dejarte sin descendencia- espeto apuntando la entrepierna del peli-rojo

-Oh vamos, no serias capaz- le basto una fría mirada para saber que no bromeaba –No seas así reina mía- no pudo evitar soltar una risa burlesca ante lo último dicho

-¡Que no soy una chica!- espeto enfadado –Odio que me llamen así- el peli-rojo frente a él solo observo como el oji-azul se cruzaba de brazos haciendo un pequeño berrinche

-Soy el rey y tú la reina, tienes que acostumbrarte- dijo acercándose al albino poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros

-¿Por qué tu eres el rey? ¿Por qué no puedo serlo yo?- la mirada de cuerpo completo que le dio el oji-ámbar basto para que entendiera una vez más el porqué de todo –Odio esto- musito antes de sentir los brazos del rey rodear su cuerpo y un gentil beso en su frente

-No decías lo mismo anoche- las mejillas del albino enrojecieron con fuerza antes de soltarse del agarre del menor

-¡Arruinaste el momento otra vez!- antes de que la dichosa "reina" pudiera estrangular al rey y quedar completamente a cargo del enorme reino entro una muchachita de corto cabello azulado

-Su majestad- la mirada de ambos gobernantes se enfocó en la chica que les miraba con sus inexpresivos orbes azules –Llego otro perdido- las miradas de ambos chicos se cruzaron antes de soltar un suspiro cansado

-Tráiganlo, nosotros nos encargaremos de matarlo… ayudarlo digo- la muchacha se retiró tras dar una pequeña reverencia

-¿Seguro no es tu hermana perdida o algo?- pregunto por enésima vez el peli-rojo

-No- fue su cortante respuesta mientras se encaminaba a su trono.

* * *

 **Notas del autor** \- ¿Que tal? ¿les gustó la idea? si es así pueden dejarme un lindo review no me enfadare, de hecho me alegrarían el día u-u en fin, el capitulo quedo cortito pero prometo que los demas serán mas largos, habra algo de yaoi y posiblemente los haga escoger a ustedes las parejas, ¿se hacen una idea de quienes seran las dos chicas a las que vio Hiroto? ¿y la chica del castillo? les dejare esas preguntitas por ahora.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias

 **Publicado en...**

 **F**

 **A**

 **N**

 **F**

 **I**

 **C**

 **T**

 **I**

 **O**

 **N**

 **.**

 **N**

 **E**

 **T**


End file.
